


Nobody Too.

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting on a rooftop for a murderer to show themself, Enjolras meets... someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nobody! Who are you?  
> Are you - Nobody - too?  
>  \- Emily Dickinson.
> 
> Superhero AU for rthecynic on tumblr.

The night was cold around him, a freezing presence that seeped through his skin with anonymous brutality. Enjolras exhaled slowly, watching the smoke that poured out of his mouth disappear in the November breeze. He rubbed his hands against one another, watching sparks dance between his gloved digits.  
For once, he was regretting not having adopted the classical superhero cape. At least he could have curled it around himself like a weird kind of blanket.

This was the less glamourous side of crime-fighting. You often had nothing to do but wait on rooftops in the cold to see what would happen. Some days, criminals were way less threatening than hypotermia, especially to someone whose organism insisted that 45°C was an ideal temperature.

Resigning himself to the wait, Enjolras closed his arms around himself and let his gaze wander through the barely lit streets surrounding him. The neighbourhood had recently been hit by a wave of homicides, targetting people of varied genders. All the victims' bodies had been found a few days after their disappearance, weird symbols carved in their skin and their throat slit open. The police had no clue who they were dealing with, and were too busy with other cases to have enough time to plan an embush for the perpetrator of those murders.

That was where Enjolras came in, him and his reputation as the city's guiding light.

He heard some footstep echo through the silent night, and turned his head to the left. A man was walking slowly, even quite clumsily, in Enjolras' direction. He let his hand trail across the whole of the alley that led to the watcher's hiding place, apparently needing the support to walk straight.

Enjolras scrunched up his nose. The man's state of drunkeness was obvious, even from three storeys high. How could people be so reckless in a part of town that was known to be dangerous ? Enjolras didn't understand.

He felt bad for it, but some part of himself was glad at the man's appearance. If something were to happen that night, the stranger's presence was sure to trigger it.

The man stumbled, but managed to stop himself before falling just under Enjolras. He had thick dark curls that partly covered his eyes, and was wearing a green hoodie over a pair of jeans. Out of the latter, he fished out a phone, but dropped it before he could even open it.

Enjolras held his breath, the cold long forgotten. He could feel his clothes fitting tightly against his skin. His outfit had been custom-made to absorb the heat that seeped out of his body when his attention was too absorbed by something else.

A door opened to his right, in a low and run-down building that had probably been used as a storing annex at some point in history. Enjolras kept on looking, but unfurled the coil of rope that had been lying at his feet. He had tied it to the building's chimney, well aware that he would have to come down from his hiding place quickly.

A figure walked through the open door, hidden in the shadows of the alley. It slowly approached the man who was ben in half to pick up his cellphone. The new figure let the hood of its coat down to reveal the fair face of young blonde woman. She bent down in front of the drunken man.

Enjolras prepared himself to jump, tightening his gloved hands around the rope.

The dark-haired man raised his head in Enjolras' direction, and at the same moment the woman drew a knife from under her fluttering coat.

Enjolras let himself fall down from the rooftop, using the rope to control the speed of his fall more than to truly stop it.

The woman, who had been holding her knife just under the drunken man's chin, turned towards Enjolras with startled eyes. He smiled, taking off one glove to let some of the flames bubbling inside his body dance freely on his skin.

« You... » started the woman.

Then things got weird.

*****

Grantaire felt his mouth open against his will. What the hell had just happened ? First he had realised that the creep on the rooftop had apparently not been the murderer he had been trying to lure, and then it had turned out that the same creep was actually the person people called The Light, Paris' very own vigilante. What the hell ? For a second, he kept still, staring in wonder at the fire spurting out of their hand. That was a pretty fucking cool trick, Grantaire had to admit.

Then he realised that he was still being held at knife's edge, and decided it was time to give the others a little bit of a surprise too.

He caught the wrist of the woman who had been threatening him with one hand, bent her elbow with his own, and ended his move by locking her arm behind her head. She had no time to react at first, but he kept his focus on her body, knowing that the threat would make her lash out.

He saw her knee move slightly and deduced that she was preparing for a kick. He let her go completely at the moment she was starting to move, throwing her off balance and sending her stumbling forward.

He looked up, facing The Light. They had bright blond hair and a face sadly half-covered by a dark mask. Their whole body was covered in some kind of stretchy material that fit their curves quite well.

« I wasn't expecting such interesting a meeting tonight, » said Grantaire, head tilted to the side.

The Light seemed as confused as him. They frowned. « You... »

Grantaire heard a loud noise from behind him and turned around to look. Despite the darkness of the night, he could perfectly make out the cat that has just walked out of someone's house through a flap in the door.

« Watch out ! » came a shout from behind him. He turned back again, just in time to see the woman, who was lounging towards him knife in hand, cry out in pain as The Light hit her hand with their burning palm.

The woman dropped the knife, her skin a bright red where she had been touched. From behind came some noise, and Grantaire moved forward before The Light even noticed that someone else was coming. As soon as the door to the ancient storage room opened, he punched the newcomer in the face and dragged them in the street. Startled, they didn't know how to react, until they were lying next to their partner, a glowing hand kept careful inches away from their face and giving The Light's eyes a menacing glow.

« I wouldn't move, if I were you, » they said, and the two attackers-turned-captive shivered. The blond woman was still holding her burnt hand with a pained expression on her face. « I'm going to tie you up, and you're going to let me do it. Then I'll call the police, and when they come you're going to tell them everything that happened, including how you were trying to murder this man » - they jerked their head in Grantaire's direction - « and how you actually managed to kill three people before that. »

Grantaire frowned. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that voice, and his senses were too developed to be fooled like this for no reason. He tried to remember from where he knew that particular tone.

The two captives were still silent, though their gazes clearly said they were terrified. The Light let the flames on their hand grow a little more, until they were barely touching the skin of the two criminals. They nodded furiously.

« Hey, » said The Light, making Grantaire jump a little. « Do you might helping me tie them up ? Since you don't seem to be as drunk as I thought you were... »

The young man grinned at that. His plan hadn't been particularly strong when it came to finesse, but it had still worked perfectly.

He saw The Light cut the rope they had used to come down from the roof using the flames on their hand, and couldn't help but stare. He knew that his own abilities should make it easier for him to understand, but wow. Heightened sense were way less cool than literal fire coming out of your skin.

Grantaire took the rope that was handed to him and secured some tight knots around the wrists of their attackers.

When he stood up, The Light was staring at him with a frown. Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

« Nothing. I just... » They ran a hand through their hair.

And suddenly Grantaire remembered.

« Wait ! You're... You're that guy from the bar ! »

The Light lowered their – his – head in a gesture that looked too much like shame for Grantaire not to enjoy it.

« You totally are ! Oh my god, I can't believe it I actually- »

He was stopped by a warm hand over his mouth and shivered.

« Not here. Let's not do this here, okay ? »

The blond took Grantaire by the arm and led him out of the alley. He used his other hand to send a text with his phone, probably to warn the police that they had two criminals to pick up. Grantaire actually felt kind of bad for those two. For serial killers, they had been really easy to take care of.

« I can't believe I actually kissed The Light at a lousy bar before he dumped me because of a text message. This is such a good story to tell my theoretical future grandchildren. »

*****

Enjolras waited for the blush on his cheeks to disappear before he took off his mask. It was of no use anymore.

He still couldn't quite believe that, of all people, the person he had « rescued » had been that one guy he had made out with while slightly drunk and then suddenly left because Combeferre had called him. He had ended up saving someone's life that night. Which was probably more important than keeping his hand on someone's butt. Still. He could understand if the man was hurt.

« I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to- »

« Nah, » says the other man, interrupting him. « No worries, dude. You probably had to do some world-saving and stuff. I get it. Still. Wow. I actually kissed a superhero. »

Once again, Enjolras blushed. He had already heard a few people call him that, but never while he was actually in the room. Still, it made him wonder.

« Why were you actually here tonight ? It didn't look like you were actually in need of any saving. »

The dark-haired man shrugged, in that nonchalant way Enjolras recognized from the bar. He remembered the smell of sweat and cheap beer that had clinged to them both as Enjolras had closed the distance between their face. He remembered the taste of whiskey-cola on the man's breath, and the feel of stubble against his cheeks.

The air suddenly felt way warmer than before.

« What can I say ? », answered the other man, oblivious to Enjolras' inner passions. « Maybe I thought I could handle some world-saving of my own. I'm pretty good at not getting murdered. »

Enjolras nodded. He had noticed that the man's reflexes seemed to be keener than the norm. He didn't ask for precisions, didn't think it was his place. Luckily, the other man didn't ask either.

« I saw that. »

They had both been walking for a little while now, and Enjolras thought he really ought to ask where they were going. Except he didn't really want to.

« Mmh-mmh. »

Silence settled between them. Looking at the man he had never caught the name of, Enjolras tried to figure out what he was thinking, what his story was and how much of it he had missed the first time they had met.

« Hey. » The other man stopped and took his wrist in his hand. He frowned, looking up at Enjolras. « You really are hot. »

Enjolras laughed, despite himself, and the dark-haired man seemed to realise what he had just said.

« Oh my gosh. Sorry. I'm so sorry for that, that was really horrible. Mmh. » He cleared his throat, and Enjolras tried to muffle his giggles. « What I wanted to say was... Huh... Do you want to maybe come back to my place ? And like... I don't know. I could thank you for trying to save me even though I didn't need saving ? I promise to try and not freak out about the fact that you're a superhero. »

Enjolras smiled and carefully pushed a curl of dark hair behind the other man's ear.

« I'm Enjolras, » he said. « And I'm really just a normal guy. »

« Who can make fire appear out of thin air. »

Acting on impulse, Enjolras reached for the man's neck with his hand, in what could easily be interpreted as a threatening gesture. Just as he had expected, the other man stopped him just an inch away from his skin.

« Your point ? » Enjolras asked, smile still dancing on his lips.

The other man let out a breath and put his hand down. He was slightly smaller than Enjolras and looked up at him. Enjolras swallowed.

Before he had time to react, a hand was in his hair, pulling him downwards, and lips were pressed softly against his. He opened his mouth, feeling warm air passed from himself to the man he could not really consider a stranger. This all felt familiar, what with their first meeting dating from only a few days. Slowly, he let his hand grip the other's hip.

« I'm Grantaire, » said the dark-haired man after having broken the kiss. « Just a normal guy. »


End file.
